chibified
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: Seto hires bakura to play a magician for Mokuba's birthday party, but when his temper gets the best of him, he accidently casts a spell and turns Joey chibi! what will they do when they have to watch a two month old baby? wait and see
1. the insane albino magician

Disclaimer: i don't own YU-GI-OH and i never will. how ever, i do own this plot, my muses (you can have them, i don't   
  
care about that) my box of Neko-o's, and my life size Joey doll! other than that, i own nothing  
  
Neko Yasha: *pops knuckles and stretches* ok! here we go! another fic. *deep breath* i can do it. i can do it.  
  
i can do it.  
  
Hiei: no you can't!  
  
Neko Yasha: *bursts into tears* you're right i can't!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kurama: *pats back* there there Neko-chan! don't cwy!   
  
Neko Yasha: *sniffle* aaaw, you're so sweet! *hugz CK* any way, as i've said before, i'm starting a new  
  
fic! and yes, it's yaoi. not like i write any thing else. the Main pairing is Seto/Joey and some Yami/yugi  
  
and Ryou/Bakura. so there! and *drum roll* it's a chibi fic!!!! yay! i've been wanting to write one of these  
  
for sooooooooooooo long! any way, in this fic, Seto hires Bakura to dress up as a magician  
  
for mokuba's birthday, but things go alllll wrong when he accidently casts a spell and turns Joey   
  
into a two month old chibi!hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! please R&R! here's chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's p.o.v)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i watched and scowled from my back porch as Mokuba's birthday guests grew bored of the   
  
so-called party and began to head back towards their homes while Mokuba was practically on his knees  
  
begging for them to stay. i had hired several people to entertain the children after deciding to throw a surprise  
  
party, but they didn't seem to be too interested in the performing clowns, acrobats, and trained animals.  
  
a low growl erupted from my throat as the performers, having lost their audience, also left the large   
  
2 acre back yard, handing me my money one by one as they left. 'this sucks.' i said to my self. exactly   
  
1 hour, and 47 minutes ago, i had thrown mokuba what was supposed to be the party of a life time.  
  
as i said before, we hired practically an entire circus, even renting an elephant for the smaller children  
  
to pet, ride, and feed as to get them to stick around, which in the end failed miserably. i failed him.  
  
i even paid Yugi to set up a miniature dueling arena, but after he beat the children one by one, they eventually   
  
figured he was unstoppable and grew sick of that as well. i even went so far as to dress Joey; whom i've been dating  
  
for a while now; as the puppy he so seems to be for the guests to torture, but just like every other entertainment  
  
sorce they grew tired of him as well. now Joey would hate me for humiliating him, Yugi would hate me for waisting his time,  
  
and worst of all; mokuba would hate me for ruining his birthday. i sigh. there must be something i can do!  
  
lets see, i had cake, presents, entertainers, games, and a puppy (hehe) what was missing? "a magician."   
  
i turned around as i heard a muffled voice, meeting Bakura's smirking face as he proceeded to eat what was left  
  
of the large chocolate cake. "What?" he smirked. "Every party has a magician. at least that's what Ryou said on   
  
his birthday." slowly, an idea occured to me, and a large rather devious grin spread across my porclien like features.  
  
"Bakura...." he looked up from his plate, lating out a simple hmm? through a mouth full of food. "why don't we take a walk  
  
and you can tell me more about this 'magician'...." Bakura did as he was told, following me into the mansion.  
  
'hmmm...it seems i'm going to have to make a quick call to the costume shop...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great Ra! i look rediculous!" came a muffled voice from behind the bathroom door. "I'm sure you look fine Bakura, now   
  
come on out!" i had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as i pictured what Bakura would look like dressed in the dark  
  
magician costume i had rented from the costume shop. 'this is gonna be great...' "I'm not coming out!" said bakura   
  
as he poked his head through the bathroom door; giving me the dirtiest look i had ever seen. "I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
Bakura seemed to contenplate this, then finally deciding arguing was more trouble than it was worth, sighed in defeat and   
  
stepped out of the bathroom. after catching sight of him, i couldn't help but snort, then forced my self to bite back my  
  
laughter as he glared at me. "I told you! i look like bloody fool!" i snickered. "you don't look that bad..." i couldn't   
  
lie. the sight in front of me was just too hillarious! there Bakura stood, clad in over-sized purple robes that trailed   
  
down past his ankles, staff in hand, helment standing loosely on his head, slumping down into his face every so often.  
  
i let out a giggle before placing a firm hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Come on. lets just get out side before every one else   
  
leaves."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once we were out side, i eagerly searched for guests and smiled as i saw most of our friends, 3 kids, i sniffling  
  
mokuba and a pissed off looking Joey. quickly, i grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him onto the porch, using it as an   
  
artificial stage. not gaining any one's attention, i cleared my throat, beckoning for them to look up towards me.  
  
once every one caught sight of Bakura, they instantly burst into giant fits of laughter. "Seto...what the hell?" Joey  
  
asked before continuing his session of insane giggles and chuckles. I let out a hmph. "I'll have you know, i hired Bakura  
  
to perform magic tricks for Mokuba's party! now shut up so he can start!" every one, with the exception of Yugi and Mokuba,  
  
smirked and turned towards the porch, eager to see Bakura make a fool of him self. Bakura cleared his throat and began  
  
looking aroun nervously, as if he didn't know where to begin or if he was trying to remember some of the previous tricks  
  
he had seen the other party magician do. "Um...well, for my first trick..i'll, uh..pull a quarter out of some one's ear!"  
  
quickly he looked around at the rather bored looking audience, searching for a victim of his false magic. spotting Ryou,  
  
whom was trying his best to pay attention, he quickly ran behind him, and after taking a quarter out of his pocket, placed   
  
it in his palm and made it appear as if he had pulled it from behind Ryou's pale ear. "Aha! you see that? you had a quarter  
  
behind your ear Ryou!" Bakura began to sweat as he saw the unsatisfied looks on the young children's face, including   
  
mokuba's. 'i have to come up with something quick!' he thought to him self. "uh...well, um...do you have any requests?"  
  
he asked, a nervous smile spreading across his face. "You suck! you can't do magic!" i heard Zach, a young boy from  
  
next door with a large gap in his teeth and freckly cheeks yell at Bakura, making him tense up before turning back to   
  
the boy and giving him an evil grin. "What was that?" The boy smirked and stood up so that he was standing knee-high on   
  
next to Bakura. "I said you suck! you're not a magician! you're just a big phony!" he said, spit flying from his teeth  
  
as he spoke. soon all the children began to chant 'phony! phony!' while pointing and laughing at Bakura. i looked over at  
  
Mokuba, who looked like he was about to cry from the embarrassment, then at Bakura who looked ready to kill. i only prayed   
  
that he didn't decide to do just that. i couldn't protest though, as Bakura was soon screaming at the children whilst  
  
his face turned cherry red with Anger making every one wince. "You wanna see magic you bunch of brats?! i'll give you   
  
magic!" with that, Bakura drew out the millenium ring and began to chant in a language i was sure no one here  
  
understood except for maybe Yami. soon the ring began to glow and soon a large beam of golden light shot out towards the   
  
kid. luckily he ducked just in time, making me sigh in relief until i saw just who it was heading for. i gasped  
  
as i saw the beam heading straight for my blonde puppy, who's guard had been down until it was too late.   
  
the beam hit him straight in the chest, a giant cloud of smoke forming around his body. quickly, i rushed to his side,   
  
waiting for the smoke to clear. once it did, i gasped yet again as i saw nothing but a pile of clothes lying on the soft  
  
wet grass. Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou began to sob, whilst Tristan had to try his best to keep him self from killing Bakura,   
  
with some help from Yami who was trying his best to hold him back. tears began to line my eyes as i realized that he was  
  
gone, and it was all bakura's fault! him and his damn temper...i was about to let my anger over take me and proceed to   
  
torture, mutilate and murder Bakura, until i saw a large lump under Joey's blue denim jacket wiggle about, searching for   
  
an exit. i wasn't sure what it was, and part of me didn't want to find out, but in the end i figured that what ever it was   
  
it had something to do with Joey's disappearing so slowly, ever so slowly, i lifted the jacket up just enough to see what   
  
looked like a large ball of blonde hair. instantly, i thought of Joey's own wild blonde mane that i loved so much, and   
  
quickly yanked the jacket off the ground, my eyes widening 3 times their normal size when i caught sight of the previously  
  
hidden object. though what i saw isn't exactly what i expected. there, curled up on the ground laid a tiny chubby   
  
baby, no older than a couple months old, just as naked as the day he was born blinking up at me tiredly with big brown  
  
doe eyes. "Bakura...." i asked, never taking my eyes off of the small blonde baby. "Yes?" he asked nervously.   
  
"You turned my boy friend into a baby!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: well there you go. i know, the plot's a little weird...but oh well! i like it!  
  
let me know if i should continue this or not. i'm not feeling too confident since my last story, which didn't turn out too  
  
well. (not pain and pleasures of parent hood, a different one that i deleted)   
  
CK: please Weview! PWEASE????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: we don't care if you flame us! any feed back is good! just don't be too hard on us...  
  
Neko Yasha: if i get good reviews, i should have the next chapter out by thursday, two days from now.  
  
please R&R!  
  
CK: bye bye! 


	2. confessions made and a pissed off seto

Neko Yasha: hey every one and welcome to chapter two of chibified!!! sorry it took us so long to get it out,   
  
but i've sadly been struckin with severe writer's block. any way, i'm gonna be moving in a couple weeks to make   
  
sure that we have enough room for the new baby! so i'll be taking a week-long break. but don't worry!  
  
i'mnot moving for a while! so you've got plenty o' fic until then.  
  
Hiei: damn. and here i thought you'd be giving up writing forever.  
  
CK: *gasp* no!  
  
Neko Yasha: NEVER!   
  
Hiei: damnit to hell!   
  
Neko Yasha: any way, here's chapter 2.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" i demanded through gritted teeth; never taking my eyes off of the tiny  
  
blonde baby whom was still lying on the ground, completely naked in the cold wet grass.   
  
"well, i, uh, cast a spell on him, and now he's a baby..." bakura mumbled under his breath. had i not been   
  
so close to him i probably wouldn't have heard him. "I figured that much out, now how do we get him back to normal?!"  
  
Bakura looked down nervously, anxiously counting the random dark green grass blades. "well..?" i pressed on.  
  
"well, we have to get him the antidote.." ok, that's not too bad.."Great! where is it?" i asked, pure excitement obvious  
  
in my voice. "inhmsiegypt" i couldn't make out the exact words as Bakura slurred under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
he sighed and turned towards me, looking me straight in the eye. "It's in Egypt" I as shocked, to say the least, and in a  
  
desperate attempt at denial, i didn't quite catch the meaning of his words, before it finally hit me. "So you're saying  
  
we can't get him back to normal unless we travel all the way to egypt and find the antidote?"   
  
i asked, surprising my self at how calm i sounded. "Um, yeah?" that did it. i finally snapped.   
  
before he could even blink i had both my hands wrapped around his neck, pinning him up against the giant willow   
  
tree that sat i the middle of my large back yard. "what the hell were you thinking you baka?!" i screamed at the top  
  
of my lungs, making my throat dry and horse. before he could answer, i heard a quiet gasp followed by a loud shrill ear  
  
piercing cry, forcing me to release bakura as to cover my ears in an attempt to block out the offensive sound.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" i yelled, then frantically searched the yard for the noise, until i reckognized the sound  
  
to be a baby cry. turning towards the sorce of the inhuman sobs. "Oh seto you scared him!" Shouted Ryou, glaring at me before  
  
rushing towards the baby version of Joey, picking him up and rocking him back and forth whilst singing to him softly  
  
in his cool accented voice, soothing the crying infant. soon Joey fell asleep, burring his face into Ryou's pale neck   
  
and began to emmitt quiet snort-like snores. "How can you do that?" i asked softly, causing Ryou to look up at me in   
  
confusion. "Do what?" i fell quiet for a moment, searching for the right way to put my question as not to sound rude.  
  
"How can you hold him like that like it's nothing at all? like he's all ways been like this!" He glared at me, obviously  
  
offended by my question, though i'm not sure why. "Like what Seto?" he asked quietly, as not to wake the snoring Joey  
  
whom was beginning to slobber and drool on Ryou's snowy white sweater. once again, i was at a loss for words.   
  
"Like..this! damnit, you know what i mean!" this time, Ryou didn't say any thing, turning back to Joey and brushing some  
  
stray blonde hair out of his closed eyes. "He's still the same person Seto. he's just a baby now. it's not like he has some  
  
kind of desease!" Yugi screamed at me, before storming off into the mansion, Ryou following closely behind him, both  
  
of them dragging their yami's close behind them. all i could do is stare at their retreating forms. i had never been so   
  
confused in my life. "What the hell just happened...?" i wondered to my self. suddenly, i felt a tiny hand pat me   
  
on the back, followed by a loud sigh. i looked over to my right to gaze into the slanted hazel eyes of Tristan as he put  
  
an arm around my shoulders and gave me a grin. "No one knows my friend. no one knows." after i was sure he was finished   
  
talking about..something..i gave him a look that clearly said 'shut the hell up you fucking idiot.' "Tristan..go home."  
  
i could tell he was about to protest, but once he saw the look on my face, he quickly changed his mind about arguing.  
  
after Tristan had left, i hesitantly made my way back into the mansion where i awaited the slow and painful death of  
  
Ryou and Yugi in one of their 'bitchy' moods. once in side, i shrugged off my dark blue trench coat and headed into the   
  
living room, where much to my surprise, i heard laughter echoeing about the off white mansion walls. feeling curious,  
  
i quietly strode into the living room, where i was greeted with the rather mind-boggling sight of Ryou, sitting on the  
  
large white leather couch tickling the bare stomach of a hysterical Joey as he giggled and squirmed under his touch  
  
hile Yugi sat giggling at the sight, next to Yami and Bakura as they watched with expressionless faces. i also noticed  
  
that mokuba was in the room, sitting on a large white tiger skin rug (i know it's cruel, but it's just a fic!)  
  
eyes glued to the tv as he pounded away at a gray joy stick that was hooked up to some game i didn't reckognize.  
  
i turned my attention back to the duo on the couch. walking up to Ryou, i grabbed his thin wrist and yanked it away from  
  
Joey, bringing his laughter to a hault. every one froze, looking up at me questioningly, including Joey, who looked like   
  
he was about to burst into tears any second. quickly, before he could to just that, i scooped him up into my arms,  
  
making sure to support his head with my elbow before turning back to the small crowd of my so-called 'friends'.  
  
"What's the matter with you? all of you! you're acting like this is no big deal!" no body said a word. just stared   
  
at me. i took in a deep breath, calming my self as to avoid yelling, reminding my self that there was a baby in my arms  
  
and there would be hell to pay if i upset him. "Now, i'm going to go to the store and get him some clothes, bottles and   
  
diapers while you guys stay here and figure out what we're going to do about this. and when i get back, i don't want   
  
to hear any ame excuses like 'there's nothing we can do about it so lets just keep him like this!' or any thing like that!  
  
you have 3 hours. you better come up with something. understood?" all of them nodded. "Good."  
  
with that, i wrapped Joey into a small blue fuzzy blanket and headed out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: *sigh* i know, that was short. i'm sorry! but i have writer's block! and that seemed like a good place to end   
  
it!  
  
Hiei: look at it this way. the shorter the chapters, the less shit you have to deal with. aka this fic.  
  
CK: AH! BAD WORDS! *covers ears*  
  
Neko Yasha: -_- Hiei and his potty mouth. any way, please R&R! no flames please.  
  
CK: bye bye! 


	3. the encounter with the evil breast monst...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'i can't believe this is happening' i thought to my self as i held the younger version   
  
of joey in my arms, watching in mild fascination as he pulled his chubby little toes   
  
into his mouth. "I'm never kissing you again." i mumbled under my breath. he looked   
  
up at me, giving me a sheepish grin before going back to sucking on the tiny digets.  
  
i sigh. "Who am i kidding? you don't know i'm your boy friend. hell, you don't even  
  
know who i am." i smiled slightly as he began to gurggle, tiny dropplets of drool dribbling  
  
down his chin. 'thisisn't so bad. he's actually kinda cute.' my eyes nearly popped out of my   
  
head and i quickly slapped my self to rid my self from that thought before tapping on the   
  
black window that sepporated my self from my limo driver as we pulled up in the grocery  
  
store parking lot. i took a minute to wrap the fuzzy blue blanket tighter around Joey  
  
before scooting out of the limo and turned towards the driver. "I'll be out in a half hour."  
  
that stated, i strode towards the store entrance, amking sure to maintain my cool calm composure  
  
as not to gain too much attention. i was, after all, the Seto Kaiba. the great president and CEO of  
  
the infamous Kaiba corp. there for i can't have reporters or even some of my rather obsessed fans  
  
reckognizing me, especially with a baby. after all reporters have a nasty habit of starting rumors.  
  
i smirked as i pictured some of the things i'd find in the sunday paper if they found out. i can see it  
  
now- 'SETO KAIBA, KIDNAPPS BABY' or 'CEO SECRET LOVE AFFAIR' i couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
ah, those reporters. looked down through watery eyes to see Joey looking up at me, brown  
  
eyes wide with curiosity as i chuckled lightly. "what the hell are you looking at?" i asked, giving a playful  
  
glare, but not enough to scare him. when i was younger, mokuba always laughed when i acted as if i were angry,  
  
but he knew the truth. i smiled as Joey gave me a tooth-less grin and giggled, those big brown puppy eyes i had  
  
fallen in love with twinkling with excitement as we laughed together. my laughter came to a hault as   
  
we reached the store entrance, my angry scowl returning to my face as i walked in, glaring at any one who dare get  
  
in my way. once inside, i scanned the area for a spare shopping cart. having found one, i carefully placed Joey  
  
in the small seat in the front, buckling him in before pushing off and heading towards the baby area.  
  
it had been forever since i had gone shopping on my own. ever since i had been adopted, the servants had done  
  
just about every thing for me. even after i turned 16, had m driver's license and my so-called father had passed away,  
  
i still didn't go any where with out a guard or a driver. but now that mokuba and i were living on our own, (with the   
  
exception of Joey)i was free to do what ever i like. and i think this shopping thing's going to be one of them.  
  
"i think we should do this again some time. what do ya' say pup?" Joey quircked an eye brow at me before giggling and   
  
grinning at me. "I'll take that as a yes. but first, we've got to find some way to get you back to normal."  
  
those words fell upon def ears as Joey began to subconsciously suckle on his chubby index finger, watching   
  
in fascination as people bustled around grabbing this and that as they went, eager to get their shopping done.  
  
i smiled at him and leaned forward to pinch his tiny rosy cheek, making him growl in irritation and swat  
  
my hand away. a small smile spread across my features. a real smile, not that smart ass know it all smirk i give  
  
just to throw people off. yet my smile didn't last long as i heard Joey whimpering. i looked back up to see him pointing   
  
and crying as some unidentified person came into view. "Seto!" my head snapped up as i heard a familiar high-pitched  
  
squeel that almost sounded like my name. "Seto, over here!" and there she was. no, more like 'it'. there 'it' was.  
  
Mai valentine. the face of evil. *dum dum dummmmm...creepy music* "Um, Mai, uh, hi!" i said nervously. as the annoying  
  
blonde came closer, i heard Joey whimper and curl in a ball, attempting to hide from the approuching breast monster  
  
as i liked to call her. (A/N: hehe! ^_^) to tell you the truth, i didn't blame the little guy. Mai could be pretty scary.  
  
sadly, there was no time to hide as she was soon standing right in front of me, babbling on about..something. i wasn't   
  
quite sure what it was though. all i heard was 'oh seto you look sooooooo cute and oh seto it's so nice to see you!'  
  
and other over-exadurated comments purposely ment to suck up to me only for my money, maybe throw some sex in there while   
  
she's at it. it wasn't working. i only hoped that she wouldn't notice Joey. i don't think he'd like that too much.  
  
but, sadly, my wish wasn't granted as Mai quickly caught sight of the huddled up ball of naked baby, only covered in the   
  
thin blue blanket i had brought him in. "Oh my god! Seto, your baby's so cute! can i hold him?" i opened my mouth to  
  
protest, but nothing came out as she had already scooped Joey up in her arms, crushing him between her breasts, making  
  
him wiggle and squirm to the freedom he just couldn't grasp. "So, is he yours?" it took me a minute to answer, searching  
  
for the right excuse to use as not to tell her the rather unbelievable proof. "Um, no, he's..he's Joey's cousin.  
  
i-i'm watching him while Joey's, um, visiting his sister." she blinked at me a few times before smiling and hugging Joey  
  
even closer to her, making him let out a muffled cry. "Oh, i see. well, he sure is cute!" she claimed, giving him a hard  
  
squeeze. that did it. before i could stop him, Joey let out a loud wail sounding much like the morbid cry of the   
  
banshee, signaling the time of death. Mai quickly covered her ears, dropping Joey not so gently on the ground.  
  
i gasped as Joey fell on is naked bottom, making him cry even louder, his hands balling into fists and covering his eyes  
  
as if he felt embarrassed to cry in front of me. i didn't hesitate to rush to his side, scooping him into my arms  
  
and pulled him over my shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. "Mai! how could you? you could have hurt him!"   
  
i shouted at her, in result causing her to glare at me, her hands still covering her ears. "I couldn't help it! the little  
  
brat started screaming!" i felt pure anger begin to bubble up inside me as she refered to Joey, MY joey, as a   
  
'little brat'. "you were suffocating him! of course he screamed!" Mai turned cherry red with anger, making Joey wince,  
  
but appearing not at all intimidating to me. "Well fine then! take the brat and get him out of my face!"  
  
i smirked and placed Joey back in the cart, once he had stopped sobbing. "you're lucky he's not hurt. just scared.  
  
Other wise i would've had to hurt you back. see ya later jugs." with that, i pushed the cart forward,   
  
smirking as i saw Mai's jaw drop in shock, then scowl at me before storming off to places unknown. as i looked back  
  
at her retreating figure, i was shocked to say the least to see her light lilac thong making it's self known to the world  
  
as the whole back of her skirt was left un-ravled. i was confused beyond reason until i turned to see Joey tangled   
  
up in a giant mass of purple thread, the end of the giant string clutched tightly in his balled-up fist.   
  
i snorted, trying my best to hold back laughter as Mai was still close enough to hear me, and much to my dismay, she did.  
  
she turned on her heel to face me, a look of pure hatred written all over her face. "What the hell are you laughing at  
  
Kaiba?!" she screamed at me, making me giggle even more. "oh, nothing. but, tell me mai, was that thong on sale? if so,   
  
i'd just LOVE to know where you got it!" she looked confused until she too saw the thread-covered baby. her eyes widened  
  
considerably as she slowly turned around, only to come face to face with her worst night mare in the form of a   
  
practically bare bottom. she slowly turned back to me and whimpered, her bottom lip trembling slightly before she let  
  
out a loud cry of agony, bursting into tears and running out of the store hysterically as every one watched and laughed.  
  
i felt a ping of guilt for a second, but quickly brushed it away, telling my self that she deserved it, then returned to   
  
my shopping. i quickly grabbed some baby T's, some diapers, a bottle, some formula and a pacifier then rushed back to  
  
the check-out line, eager to get out of the busy building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. the mcdonald's maham

Neko Yasha: hey every one! let me just say that i'm soooooo sorry i didn't get this chapter out sooner!  
  
i was at my dad's for the weekend and i had a dr.'s appointment on monday. and, well, i just kinda blew it off on tuesday.  
  
but i'm here now! and with a great chapter too! this one's called the mcdonald's maham. and it's based on a true story!  
  
my friend Paul and i once started a mosh pit in the mcdonald's play place when we were baby sitting my little cousin.  
  
only in this chapter, Seto doesn't do it on purpose.   
  
Hiei: sure he doesn't. i always knew he was a trouble maker!  
  
Neko Yasha: and this is coming from the guy who tried to destroy the world, on several occasions.  
  
CK: *cries* how could you do that Hiei?!   
  
Hiei: -_- you were trying to destroy it with me!  
  
CK: *snifle* b-but...i was only in it for the sex and money!  
  
Neko Yasha: *sigh* ok. any way, i'm not sure which chapter this is..i lost track.  
  
but here it is any way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
after the long and dreadful shopping trip, i sat in the limo, doing my best to get Joey dressed   
  
before we got home. so far, i had the diaper half way on and a shirt partically pulledover his head.  
  
gimme a break, i haven't done this in years! not since mokub was a baby. obviously, i was out of practice.  
  
oh, and incase i forgot to mention this earlier, my black italian leather seats soon became my white italian leather  
  
seats after i had spilled nearly a whole bottle of baby powder all over the back seats, which is going to be impossible  
  
to wash out. i sighed as i watched Joey grin at me around the blue and red pacifier he was now happily suckling on.  
  
"you're enjoying this aren't you?" as if answering my question, he burst out in giant fits of giggles, pointing and laughing  
  
at my powder soaked face, which wasn't too different from my usual pale complexion. i sighed, and opened my mouth to speak  
  
but stopped as i heard a low grumble from the pit of Joey's stomach, followed by one of my own.  
  
'oh that's right. i haven't eaten in four days.'knowing full well that we had little to no food at home, due to my severe  
  
need to go grocery shopping, i peered out the black tinted window, searching for some local fast food joint or maybe a deli   
  
where i could find something to eat. spotting a mcdonald's by the next exit, i quickly ordered the driver to stop.  
  
i usually don't eat fast food. well, actually, i usually don't eat at all. but this time i was surprisingly hungy, as well  
  
as Joey, and i didn't have any way to heat the baby formula i had previously purchased, so i figured i'd give it a shot.  
  
it couldn't be that bad, right? i've seen mokuba eat their food, and i vaguely remember going there my self in my younger   
  
years. so i took a deep breath, put on an incredibly fake smile and walked up to the cashier. the lady standing at the   
  
cash register was some what attractive. she had long, thick curly red hair, bright sparkling hazel eyes, and her face was  
  
littered with patchy brown freckles. yeah, i'd say she's fairly good looking. but then again, i wasn't really interested   
  
in women. standing in front of the cashier, i gently cradled the sleeping baby in my arms, careful not to wake him as   
  
i waited for her to notice me. once i had her attention, she leaned in to whisper in my ear, as not to wake the blonde   
  
chibi. "Welcome to mcdonald's, what can i get for you today?" i had already made up my mind long before she had asked   
  
me what i wanted, so i waisted no time in ordering. the sooner we get out of here, the better.   
  
"i'll take a #7, an apple pie and some orange juice." (A/N: a #7 is the crispy chicken meal. my personal fav.)  
  
she nodded, quickly punching in my order. "that'll be $4.39 for the meal and you can have the apple pie and the orange   
  
juice for free, just for the baby, since he's so adorable!" she said quietly, gently pinching Joey's cheek, making him stir   
  
in his sleep, but not wake. i smiled and thanked her, handing her the money and grabbing my food before heading back   
  
towards the door. "Mommy, i wanna go in the play place!" i heard some kid shout. something about that caught my attention,  
  
so i turned and gazed in curiosity as several kids piled into a giant room, filled with slides and such.   
  
i let out a little 'hmmm' as i thought of how entertaining this would be for Joey, which means i'd get a little break until  
  
we had to go home. i smiled deviously to my self before carrying Joey into the play place and finding us a spare table.  
  
after setting down our food, i gently set Joey in the high chair and shook him a bit, making his honey brown eyes slowly  
  
blink open, then shut quickly as the sun light hit his still half asleep face. i chuckled and reached into the bag, then   
  
pulled out the apple pie and orange juice, followed by my own food. i figured i'd let Joey eat first then eat while he was  
  
playing, so i reached into my metal breif case and pulled out a small plastic transparent green bottle. i unsccrewed the   
  
top and carefully poured the orange juice into the bottle before handing it to Joey and proceeding to tear the apple  
  
pie into smaller pieces so he didn't choke. it took him a minute before he got the hang of holding the bottle on his own,  
  
obviously not used to it, but after that he seemed to be doing just fine suckling away at the rubber nipple, purposely   
  
made to resemble the mother's breast. after he had grown tired of the juice and set the bottle on the high chair tray,  
  
i scooted my chair forward and began feeding him the apple pie bits, placing each piece on his tiny pink tongue, then   
  
letting him chew them on his own. after he had finished off most of the pieces and refused to eat any more, picked him  
  
up out of the high chair, removed his shoes and carried him over to the ball room, where the younger kids played so they   
  
wouldn't get hurt. i smiled at the children then set Joey down, whom was immediately surrounded by girls who cooed  
  
and cried over how adorable he was and how fun it would be to play with him. i smiled and turned to go back to our table,  
  
when i heard an irritated growl followed by several high pitched screams. i turned to see two girls, around the age of 5,  
  
each with one of Joey's arms in their grasps, tugging with all their might, making him squirm and squeel.  
  
i quickly ran back to the ball room, making a grab for Joey. but before i could reach him, one of the girls pulled him   
  
away, and out of my grasp, resulting in me, landing flat on my stomach in the giant mass of balls. (A/N: not those balls  
  
you pervert!) i growled and began to get up, when i suddenly felt an extra weight on my back. 'that can't be good...'  
  
i looked up and over only to catch sight of my grinning, giggling, next door neighbor Zach, baring his gapped teeth  
  
at me. "you wanna play too Seto?" before i could protest, Zach began to bounce repeatedly on his back, screaming  
  
'come ride the pony every body!' (A/N: hehe, i'm just a big ol' pervert, aren't i?)soon at least 6 or 7 kids  
  
were piled on my back, ripping at my hair, clothes, and any thing else they could get their hands on, all the while i was  
  
screaming for mercy, which is something Seto kaiba doesn't usually do. or ever do for that matter. as i screamed lowder  
  
and lowder, i vaguely heard a familiar voice, giggling and laughing as they probably looked down on me. i looked up  
  
and wasn't surprised to see Bakura. "What the hell do you want?!" i snapped at him. he smirked at me, gesturing towards  
  
th hurd of kids jumping on my back. "Well, i was going to help you out, but if you're going to be rude about it..."  
  
my eyes had to be at least 3 times their normal size. 'he wants to help me?!' "something has to be up. you don't even  
  
know the meaning of help!" Bakura let a tsk sound escape his lips as he plced his thumb and index finger to his chin,  
  
contemplating my situation. "you're really in no position to bargain, you know? but, if you want it that way, i can just  
  
leave you with these kids...perhaps, as revenge, for the little magician incident?" he began to walk away, but   
  
before he could take another step, i lept forward and latched onto his leg. "No! i, i'll do any thing! just help me..."  
  
i really didn't like the gleam in his eyes. that usually ment there had to be something in it for him.   
  
"say the magic words"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. uhoh

Neko Yasha: hey every one! i just want you to know i'm soooooooooooooo sorry i've taken  
  
so long to get the chapters out! i've just had major writer's block and when i started   
  
this story, i didn't exactly have a plot worked out, but now i do! hehe, you'll just have   
  
to wait and see! muahahahahahahahahaha! any way, here's chapter...5? i think...not sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"say the magic word" i heard him say as he chuckled mockingly at me (A/N: is mockingly  
  
even a word..? hm. oh well! it is now.) my face fell as i saw Bakura smirk at me, exposing  
  
a sparkling white fang that looked like it would draw blood at the slightest touch.  
  
i looked questioningly at him for a moment, as if contemplating his request. or demand.  
  
depends on how you look at it. 'the magic word...?' that's when it hit me like a ton of   
  
bricks. pale insane bakura bricks. please! yeah. that magic word. as you can see, with the   
  
exception of mokuba, the kaiba's are not at all familiar with that word. it's in our genes.  
  
even if i'm not a true kaiba, i was raised as one, there for i don't say please, thank you,  
  
or any of that kiss ass non-sense. as i mentioned earlier, i didn't say thank you to the   
  
casier, or please when i ordered the food, (which i had completely forgotten about) i just  
  
smiled. and that wasn't even a real smile. so you can imagine how difficult it was   
  
for me to swallow my pride and kiss up some one. and that some one just happened to be   
  
bakura out of every one else in the world. i gulped loudly and looked up nervously at him,  
  
making his smirk grow wider, exposing even more of those frightning pearly whites.   
  
i opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. i swallowed again, then repeated my   
  
previous actions, attempting to plead once more. "Bakura...p--plea...." "plea...?"   
  
he pressed on, urging me to continue. "p-p-pleaaa-please get them off me!" he let a cross  
  
between a smirk and a smile spread across his face, then turned to the bouncing munchkins  
  
(A/N: follow the yellow brick road...) on my back, and pulled out a rather wicked looking  
  
knife from his belt loop. "here kids! here's a sharp object! take it and remember to run   
  
real fast with it!" the kids smiled and muttered a 'gee thanks mister!' before skipping   
  
towards their soon-to-be horrified parents. i smirked before carefully pulling my self  
  
up, then stretching until i was sitting on my knees in the giant pile of balls. (hehehehe)  
  
"so, what are you doing here?" once i gained bakura's attention, he turned to me and   
  
frowned. "well, i came to give you some good news and some bad news.   
  
as you know, the potion that'll bring him back into his normal form is some   
  
where in a tomb in egypt. the bad news is, we have to fly to egypt and find it within   
  
the next week or else he's stuck like this forever." he said, pointing to Joey who was now  
  
curled up and asleep on top of the multi-colored toys. "and what's the good news" bakura  
  
blinked down at me before grinning and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "well, i   
  
guess there isn't any good news!" i sighed in frustration before pulling bakura down by  
  
the shirt collar so i was right next to his ear. "and who do you think is going to pay  
  
for this little trip?" i said, the anger evident in my voice. "....well, you're a   
  
millionaire aren't you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(else where, yugi's p.o.v)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i sat in silence along with the rest of the group as we all waited impatiently for Seto  
  
to return. it had been over 2 hours, so we sent bakura to find him after we recieved the   
  
bad news. well, it wasn't really bad news to me. i thought it would be kinda cool to go   
  
to egypt. i don't know what every one's complaining about. i guess it might be because  
  
some one would have to pay for plane tickets, hotel rooms, a rental car, and stuff like   
  
that, not to mention we'd all have to miss out on school and work. well i know i'd rather  
  
be in egypt than in school any day, but that's just my opinion. my train of thoughts  
  
suddenly came to a hault as i heard a loud screech out side, followed by several screams  
  
and curses that i would reckognize any where. "Seto's back." every one nodded in perfect  
  
unison. "and i guess he didn't take the news too well." claimed tristan as we all turned   
  
to look at him; giving him a look that clearly said 'what planet did you fall from?' he  
  
gazed around nervously; a cold sweat breaking across his tanned skin as he twiddled with  
  
his fingers. ".....why does every one always look at me like that?!" no one had the time  
  
to answer his question as the large oak double doors were suddenly thrown open, making  
  
us all jump as a very pissed off seto came into view, as well as bakura, whom was carrying  
  
the tiny blonde baby in his arms, trying not to lose his temper as he pulled and yanked   
  
at his clean white locks. i saw Seto take a deep calming breath before walking over to us  
  
and making himself comfortable on the large leather love seat, followed by bakura.   
  
"now. what's this i hear about going to egypt?" i sighed and turned to him, looking   
  
straight into his icy blue eyes. "well, there's no one to bring the medicine back to us,  
  
so we have to get it for our selves. it's supposed to be in a tomb, which i'm sure bakura  
  
can find. and we have to be there and back in a week unless you want a new baby to take   
  
care of." seto's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head as he imagined taking  
  
care of a baby joey for the rest of his days. "that's what i thought. now, pack your   
  
stuff. we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(tbc)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. eye brows

Neko yasha: hey every one! i am soooo sorry it took me so long to up-date!   
  
Hiei: she's been really lazy  
  
CK: yup.   
  
Neko Yasha: hey, updating is a big pain in the ass! but, i'm happy to say that we have a good excuse.  
  
CK: we' gonna be movin' soon!!!!!  
  
Hiei: yeah! the only bad part is we won't have cable tv or a phone for a couple days, which sadly means no  
  
internet. -_-  
  
CK: "O_O" NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko Yasha: it's ok *hugs CK* we'll find some way to get through this. there's always internet explorer!  
  
doesn't need a phone or cable line.  
  
Hiei: yeah, but internet explorer really sucks.  
  
Neko Yasha: yeah, but it's better than nothing. any way, here's chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'this sucks' i thought to my self as i carried Joey up stairs to get some stuff packed before we   
  
left. 'how the hell am i gonna make up for all the work i'll have to miss?' there i go again. always   
  
thinking about work. that's seto kaiba for ya. 'oh well. i guess the company'll just have to work with out me.'  
  
ha! yeah right. just as soon as i leave kaiba corp.'ll become the new hot spot for the best parties.  
  
'i'll just have to make a note to fire every one when i get back.' once we had came to my room, i quickly   
  
ran inside and locked the door to gain a little time to my self, and joey before we had to go catch the plane.  
  
Joey squirmed in my grip, eager to get out of my arms. he didn't seem to like being held. or at least not by me.  
  
so i gave into his persistant whining and set him in his walker, which he had not quite grown big enough to actually  
  
walk in yet, and he obviously hated every minute of it as he kicked his chubby short legs, trying but failing   
  
to reach the ground. eventually, he got bored and begn playing with a shiny plastic toy that was attatched to  
  
the walker. 'thank heaven for his short attention span.' now that Joey was content playing with his toy, i popped  
  
a pacifier in his mouth and began packing some of our clothes, both Joey's baby clothes and his regular jeans and T-shirt.  
  
i figured he'd need something to wear once he got back to normal. him running around naked as a baby is one thing, but   
  
i think we might get into some trouble if any one saw him in his normal body with out clothes. 'not that i would mind..NO!  
  
bad kaiba! no perverted thoughts for you.' i quickly reminded my self that at the moment he was a baby, so i wouldn't  
  
feel right fantasizing about him now. obviously Joey seemed to agree, as i felt something hit me in the back of the head,  
  
then discovered a discarded slobber covered binky on the floor. "this is going to ruin your teeth." i claimed as i handed  
  
it to him, watching as he eagerly took it into his mouth and began sucking. i soon remembered my packing, and continued  
  
to fold and stuff clothes into my large black suit case. once i was finally done, i grabbed Joey's diaper bag and headed  
  
out the door, but before i could reach it, the door reached me, knocking me in the head and sending me flying back a few  
  
feet. "what the hell?!" once my vision had cleared, i looked up to see none other than Malik and marik, standing above  
  
me, each taking turns poking me in the head where i had been hit. "oooo that's gonna leave a nasty bump kaaaaiba-boy!"  
  
Malik and Marik began giggling in unison (A/N: think evil giggle here people. come on, marik doesn't giggle!)as they each  
  
held up a half empty bottle of Sake. "hehehehe! you're gonna look like papa smirf with that huge blue bruise on your head!  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marik screamed as he stuck out his hands and pretended to fly across my room. "what the hell are   
  
you two doing here?" Marik stopped in mid-flight, as well as Malik, whom had joined him not long after his 'take-off'.  
  
"come to think of it, i don't know! we were just walking down the street and decided to visit you!" "well, you picked   
  
a bad time. we're getting ready to leave and we won't be back for at least a week." obviously they didn't catch the hint  
  
to leave as they each ran over to Joey and began to examine him suspiciously. "who's the kid Kaiba-boy?" Malik asked  
  
cheerfully as he lifted Joey's eye lid and shined a small pocket flash light in his honey brown eyes, making him wince and   
  
attempt to cover his face. "He's cuuuuuuute!" screamed Marik as he lifted Joey from his walker, put him on his shoulders  
  
and pranced around the room, making the tiny toddler giggle uncontrollably. "hey!" i quickly pulled Joey off Marik's   
  
shoulders and cradled him to my chest. "you might hurt him!" much to my surprise, Joey began to scream, kick and squirm  
  
against my chest, making me wince and practically throw him to Malik. "see? he liked it kaiba-boy!" he said, as he began  
  
to throw Joey up in the air and catch him, making his eyes go wide with laughter. i let out a hmmph and grabbed the suit  
  
cases then gestured for Malik and Marik to follow. "now, for the next week or so, we're going to egypt and we need to find  
  
something for Joey...Joey's cousin." "it's ok kaiba-boy! we already know about Joe-Joe!!!!!!!!" Malik cried out happily.  
  
"you do?! who told you?!" "Bakura" they both announced in unison. "....fine. but keep it to your selves! now, seeing as you  
  
two are both egyptians, it might be helpful if you come along." both Malik and Marik's lavender eyes light up as i invited  
  
them on this little 'vacation' so just by looking at them i could tell what their answer would be. so i wasn't surprised  
  
when they joined hands and began dancing around my living room, making me sigh and mentally slap my self. i should've  
  
seen this coming. "we get to go to egypt! we get to go to egypt! we get to go to egyyyyyyyyyyyyypt!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(else where)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"yes...yes, you heard me right!....no...no, listen! now pay attention!" silence as the large man listened to the person  
  
speak on the white hotel telephone. "no! now listen up ass hole! you don't want to mess with me! i have friends in VERY  
  
high places. now, pay very close attention. ima gonna make you's an offa' you can't refuse. either give me extra  
  
pepperoni on my pizza..or DIE!" screamed the man as he slammed the phone on the reciever, causing his large furry eye brow  
  
to twitch as he did so. (A/N: ever seen the eye brow man from FLCL? well that's him.) "hmm...now on to more important   
  
matters *twitch* i need this potion. " "what for sir?" asked the young blonde tan girl standing beside him. (A/N: yes,  
  
the soldier girl person from FLCL) "that's such a stupid question. not only will this potion reverse even the most powerful  
  
spells in existance, it's also the stickiest glue on the face of the planet! ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" "what would you need  
  
glue for sir?" the young girl asked, curiosity evident in her voice. "to keep my eye brows on. *twitch* also it's rather  
  
good on pizza." the girl sighed as the door bell rang, then went to speak to whom ever was on the other side of the white  
  
hotel door, who turned out to be the pizza man, as expected. "PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~( Seto's P.O.V, again)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hours later, we sat in the plane we had barely caught, first class of course, preparing for take off. Malik and marik sat  
  
behind Joey and i, Bakura and Ryou behind them, Yami and yugi behind them, and Tristan sat beside me, holding the sleeping  
  
baby in his arms as he watched in deep fascination as an under wear commercial came on the large tv, a little drool   
  
escaping his mouth. what made this really ironic was that it was a boxers and breif's commercial, so, naturally, all the   
  
models were men. i sighed and buckled my seat belt as instructed as we prepared for take off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. the air plane incident warning, extremel...

Hiei: ok every one, i know it's been a while. but we're back and we have a perfectly good   
  
excuse as to why we've been gone so long. Neko kitty chan has been in the hospital for the past  
  
few weeks giving birth to her gorgious baby girl Samara. yes, named after the chick from  
  
the ring. at 7 months her labor was induced after getting in a small car accident.   
  
she and the baby are fine, but she'll be very busy for the next few weeks so until she feels  
  
up to it, i'll be hosting this fic. thankfully she had all the chapters written down while she was   
  
in the hospital. after all, she had nothing better to do. any way, due to the accident the baby was   
  
pre-mature and her lungs weren't fully developed, but she managed to pull through. she has   
  
blonde hair and brown eyes, just like her dad. at birth she weighed 3 pounds and 14 ounces but  
  
over the past month or so, she's gained a lot of weight so as far as we know, she's perfectly healthy.  
  
if any one would like to see a picture of her, just e-mail us @ Scarebearhugz45@aol.com or   
  
Scarebearhugz45@webtv.net. any way, here's chapter 7 of chibified.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
finally, we were ready to take off. i made sure that Joey was buckled in, as well  
  
as my self as the plane began to move forward. Joey whimpered as we began to go faster  
  
so i reached over and took his hand into mine, giving him a comforting smile. he smiled back before  
  
he visibly relaxed a bit, leaning into Tristan, making him instinctively wrap his arms around  
  
him tighter, never taking his eyes off of the male models prancing down the run way in their underwear on  
  
the large flat screen tv. i smirked and turned to look out the window as we flew above the bright city of Domino.  
  
it had been a while since i had been on a plane. the last time i was on one, it was with Joey, on our way back  
  
from a short vacation we had decided to take to relieve some of that stress i had apparently built up in my  
  
line of work. before now i'd never stop working. i guess now that i had the responsibility of taking care of Joey,   
  
i had forgotten about work. it was never really important to me any way, just something to take my mind off of things.  
  
but now, i had other things to think about. when every thing's back to normal, i'm going to have to make a note  
  
to take a break for a while. maybe go on another vacation. that would be nice. my fantasy of Joey and i alone   
  
in the virgin islands was rudely interrupted as a young exotically tanned blonde girl came by with a large cart   
  
of beverages and snacks. "um, h-hello. i'm, uh, Marie and i'll be your waitress this evening! can i get you any thing?"  
  
i only grunted in response and pointed towards a bottle of scotch. the girl reached for a shot glass from the bottom   
  
of her tray, but i stopped her and gestured towards the scotch again. "the bottle" her eyes widened considerably before  
  
she nervously reached for the bottle and handed it to me. i nodded to her, and twisted the cap off before taking a long  
  
drink of the bitter liquid. "any thing else sir? something for the baby perhaps?" i quirked an eye brow at her suspiciously.  
  
she almost sounded hopeful. "some milk and some crackers. that's all." she smiled at me and reached down in her cart,   
  
not bothering to look as she handed me the said items. as she left, i caught sight of something out of the corner of my  
  
eye. it was a strange looking white bottle, with an odd label on it, right next to where the milk had been. but i shrugged  
  
it off and turned towards Joey and took him from Tristan's lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(else where on the plane)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"damn i hate this Job!" screamed the girl as she viciously tore at the green two-piece uniform she wore. "what am i getting  
  
out of this any way?" she questioned to her self as she took in a deep breath and took off the matching green hat atop  
  
her head. "what are you getting out of it?" she jumped as she heard a familiar deep voice coming from behind her.   
  
"sir! i didn't hear you come in." she replied nervously. "well *twitch* i have been known to be rather sneaky." he claimed  
  
as he flexed his muscles and waggled his eye brows, making the young girl groan and roll her eyes. "now, *twitch* to   
  
answer your question *twitch* a lot's in it for you *twitch* money *twitch* power *twitch* and the most delicious pizza  
  
you'll ever put in your mouth *twitch" the girl mentally slapped her self as she threw her arms up in frustration. "i don't  
  
even like pizza! any way, look. i gave the kid the poison, he should be dead by tomorrow morning." the man smiled and   
  
squeeled as his eye brows gave an unusually large twitch, making the girl shudder. "this calls for a nice cold glass of   
  
milk!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the food cart. "um..excuse me.." he said slowly, gesturing towards the girl.  
  
"yes sir?" "where's the milk?" the girl peered over his shoulder and stared at the cart. "it should be under there."  
  
she said, pointing to the sheet hanging down in front of the bottom tray. "well..if the milk's supposed to be under here,  
  
what is THIS?!" he screamed holding up a strange bottle with an odd lable written in some foreign language.  
  
"that's...the poison, sir." the man's eyes widened as his eye brows shot up. he turned to the girl and nearly fell over  
  
as he saw her standing there, twiddling her fingers, suddenly finding the floor to be very interesting.  
  
"you gave him the wrong bottle?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. new plan

Hiei: *grumbles* hello readers. Neko chan wanted me to get this chapter out quick.  
  
apparently, she's eager to finish this story so she can start a new one.   
  
any way, so sorry about last chapter. we know, it was short. this chapter's a little  
  
longer.   
  
CK: yup! ^_^ she says afta we wite dis we can go pway with de new baby!   
  
Hiei: changing diapers and watching her breast feed isn't exactly my idea of playing  
  
with it.   
  
CK: Hiei! das mean! they didn't need to know dat...  
  
Hiei: what? that she breast feeds? so what? it's natural.  
  
CK: -_- just type de chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~  
  
i let out an anguished cry as i leaned over the cool porclien bowl of the air plane   
  
toilet. out side, i could hear people screaming for me to get out. saying they needed to  
  
do this and that and that i was hogging the bathroom, but i didn't care. i knew i wouldn't  
  
be out until i emptied every thing in my stomach. ugh, i knew i shouldn't have had all that  
  
whiskey. i'd be surprised if i could stand up, let alone walk straight and manage to look  
  
sober. but, surprisingly, i pulled it off. i slowly took a deep breath and walked out of   
  
the bathroom as i heard a voice come over the intercom, allerting us that we would  
  
be landing in a few minutes. thank god for that. once i was back in my seat, just about  
  
every one was asleep except for a pair of two very drunk/hyper egyptians known as Marik  
  
and Malik. they were standing in the air plane aisle, tossing Joey back and forth between  
  
one another, making the little baby giggle non-stop, but the flight attendants didn't   
  
seem too happy about it. quickly, i rushed over and snatched Joey from Marik's grasp,   
  
just as he was about to be tossed again. Marik and Malik groaned in disappointment as  
  
i gestured for them to get back in their seats. once they were both strapped in and had  
  
found something to keep their attention; that being the long planes of nothing but desert  
  
sand; i sat down my self and pulled Joey into my lap. "are you ok little guy?" hearing   
  
this, he cocked his head to the side and gave me a veryy confused look. "they didn't hurt  
  
you did they?" at this, i noticed some drool seeping from the corner of his mouth, making  
  
me chuckle quietly to my self. "you look ok to me. i'll take that as a yes." with that, i  
  
turned him around so that he was facing the large flat tv screen and placed a pair of  
  
over sized head phones over his ears, making his eyes go wide as sound from the tv blasted  
  
at him like a giant wave, from where he couldn't figure out. i pointed towards the tv,   
  
silently explaning that was the source of all the noise, and much to my surprise, he   
  
seemed to understand. he watched in mild fascination as a group of children performed  
  
the 'oscar mayer' theme song whilst on one of their commercials; not noticing that the  
  
plane was slowly coming to a stop. i glanced out of the window and through slightly   
  
blurry vision, took in the sight of the hot scorching land of egypt. i must admit, it  
  
was amazing. i had never seen such a thing as this. although it looked strangely familiar  
  
to me, but i simply shrugged and stood from my seat, giving tristan a good hard waking kick in  
  
the 'lower regions' to wake him before carrying Joey off, handing him to malik then heading towards our   
  
awaiting luggage. i knew that was a law suit waiting to happen, but at the moment i didn't care.  
  
all i wanted to do was get my luggage and get off this damn plane. some how i knew that would prove  
  
to be impossible though. i could hear screaming behind me, followed by insane laughter and hysterical  
  
giggling but i didn't turn back, almost afraid of what i'd see. i quickly grabbed our luggage and stuffed  
  
it in our rentle jeep, then got in the driver's side, thankful that malik and marik had gotten to me in time  
  
to get in the jeep along with Joey and the others before i took off at full speed. the sooner i got this  
  
over with, the better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(else where, again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"what are we going to do?! *twitch* i need that damned anti-dote *twitch* if my eye brows are to ever stay on!  
  
*twitch*" a large man shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood and threw his arms up in defeat.  
  
"this is hopeless. we'll never get it back." said the youn girl standing beside him as her shoulders sank   
  
and she let out a deep deppressed sigh. "of course we'll get it back! i need it!" he didn't see her quirk  
  
a confused eye brow at him as she contemplated what he was saying. "oh yeah? do you have a plan?"  
  
the man looked surprised at first, but soon re-gathered his some-what cool image and slowly turned around,  
  
rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "well, uh..no. not exactly." both of them sweat dropped as the man  
  
giggled and gave the girl a saucy grin. "but i'm sure YOU can think of something!"  
  
the girl mentally slapped her self and turned around, not wishing to see the man that had caused her so much   
  
trouble. "i'm sure i will. eventually..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
finally,we're driving down the long dusty road, having absolutely no idea where we're going.  
  
apparently, Mali, Marik nor Bakura or Yami remember where that damned tomb is. so we have a very  
  
simple plan. for the next week, until we get that anti-dote, we're going to drive around egypt aimlessly  
  
until we happen to come across the right tomb. i have only one opinion on this: i am going to kill  
  
bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(tbc)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: well, that's chapter 8. happy? it took us 3 days to write this out, --only because we're extremely  
  
lazy-- and it's still not that good!   
  
CK: sowwy weaders!   
  
Hiei: oh, and to the person that pointed out that we double space, we don't. for  
  
some reason, it just comes up that way on ff.net  
  
CK: bu-bye people! 


	9. finally, back to normal

Neko chan: omg, it's great to be back! i missed you guys soooo much!   
  
i just wanted to let you know, that this is gonna be the last chapter. maybe i'll put up an epilouge though.  
  
i don't know exactly how long this's gonna be, seeing as i don't have a rough draft written out. sorry!   
  
any way, here's chapter 9. the last chap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Seto's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
we had been driving for hours now, in the blazing sun as i gazed out across the plains in a   
  
complete daze. i think the heat was starting to get to me. i began to see vivid colors,   
  
even a few images of men on camels, and even a comfort inn. now why on earth would there be a   
  
comfort inn in the middle of the desert? that was simply rediculous. when the image didn't go away,  
  
i rubbed my eyes furiously, to the point where i thought they were going to pop out at any minute.  
  
still the large object didn't go away, but instead it sort of transformed into a large stone wall of some  
  
sort, sticking out of the sandy ground. i continued to rub my eyes, and when the object still didn't  
  
go away, i turned towards Bakura. "hey..do you see that?" he slowed his driving a bit so that he could  
  
crane his neck towards the said item in curiosity. "yeah..what about it?" i opened my mouth to say something,  
  
but before i could utter one letter, Malik and Marik popped in front of me, so they were dangerously  
  
close to Bakura's face. "that's the tomb 'Kura! that's the tomb!" screamed Malik, hiccuping once he had   
  
finished. "yeah! that's the old tomb with the pretty sticky anti-dote stuff." my eyes grew wide as i yanked  
  
the two egyptians back by their shoulders, forcing them to look me directly in the face. "are you sure?!"  
  
both of them gulped and nodded furiously before i released them and turned back to Bakura. "bring the jeep  
  
behind the tomb, i'll take Joey and walk there." bakura nodded as i grabbed the said baby, leaped out of the jeep  
  
and all but ran to the tomb, company in tow. once we got to the entrance, which happened to be a large open  
  
hole in the ground, hidden by the giant slab of stone, i carefully stepped inside after lighting a torch. thinking  
  
ahead, i handed Joey to bakura--who immediately began to chew on Bakura's long white hair--for his protection.   
  
i figured if we ran into any thing that could possibly harm us, i'd take the blow and Bakura could get Joey out  
  
of the tomb. it made sense. but from what i could see, there was nothing that could be harmful. the problem?  
  
it was WAY too dark to see any thing at all. and i mean any thing. so even if there was something bad there,   
  
i didn't know it. the torch didn't provide as much light as i would've hoped, but after squinting a bit,  
  
i could make out two shadowy figures moving about ahead of us. i whispered for bakura to stay close, which  
  
'he greatfully complied as he stepped a bit closer to me and hid Joey protectively under his arm.  
  
as we got closer and closer, i could tell that these figures were human. one looked large and buff,  
  
obviously being a man. the other was small and lean, so i assumed it was a woman. now the question  
  
still remains. what were they doing here? my curiosity got the better of me as i carefully and quietly  
  
crept up to the pair. as far as i knew, they hadn't noticed me as i saw them continue on with their  
  
own business. but, that all changed as i heard the light skipping and scraping of a small stone i had apparently  
  
kicked whilst i was walking. each of the figures stood up straight and faced me, the light of their own   
  
torch exposing their faces. what i saw shocked me. "you're...you're the waitress from the plane! and, you're the man with  
  
the creepy eye brows that we kept running into..." then it dawned on me. they had been following us. why, i didn't know.  
  
"aha! so the big bad smarty pants C.E.O guy figured us out! *twitch*" the man claimed rather childishly. i watched as the  
  
girl sweatdropped and stepped in front of him. "look, if you're here for the antidote, you're not getting it!" she shouted  
  
at me. i glared and scooped Joey up in my arms. "see this baby? THIS is my boy friend! two weeks ago he was turned into  
  
a baby by this little white haired freak!" i claimed pointing to Bakura as he glared daggers at my back. "these two  
  
weeks have been hell for me, so unless You want me to sick my little insane albino on you, give me that damn antidote!"  
  
the man coweredas bakura smiled/smirked at them, exposing his sharp white fangs while the girl only glared at us.   
  
"well that's just too bad because you're not getting it!" i let out a frustrated growl/sigh as i resisted the urge  
  
to get up and strangle the woman. "listen lady, it's not your antidote! it was originally my pharoah's! so give it  
  
back, or you'll never work in this..erm...desert again! i'll put you away for life!" she only snorted and laughed at me.  
  
that does it. i turned to bakura and gave him the signal to sick the duo, which he did. soon a rather cartoonish   
  
smoke cloud arose, blocking our view of the battle. suddenly, a blood curdling scream was heard as all the world   
  
seemed to stop and the atmosphere grew still around us. "NOOOOO! my...my precious..eye brows!!!!" after that, bakura   
  
calmly stepped out of the cloud of dust, carrying two furry looking strips of hair, leaving behind a disshelved bloody  
  
looking girl, and the large man, with two giant bald patched acrosss his fore-head. bakura smirked at me and handed  
  
me a curvy purple bottle, and walked up to Joey. quickly, in the blink of an eye, bakura slapped the hairy specimines  
  
above Joey's eyes, making him look up through the mess of hair above his eyes in confusion. we all chuckled and cooed  
  
about how cute he was. all of us, except the man of course, who was still lying in a fetal position, crying about  
  
his missing eye brows. "it's a good look for you kid." bakura laughed as he slapped me on the shoulder. as he saw  
  
the rather serious look across my features, his happy face fell as he muttered something that sounded like 'just give  
  
him the damn antidote' i did as he was told, and removed Joey's clothes before wrapping him in an overly large blanket.  
  
carefully, i tipped his head back and let the purple liquid slip gently down his throat as he coughed a bit before   
  
swallowing. we waited for him to go back to his normal form, but nothing seemed to be happening. but soon, that all changed  
  
as his cheeks grew red, his brown eyes drooped and he began to whimper between making small sounds from the back of his   
  
throat. i began to panic as he grew hot with fever and his head grew heavy. i could tell because he no longer seemed to   
  
have even enough energy to crane his neck to look at me. before any one could question this any further, i pushed past  
  
every one, to get out of the tomb and into the jeep. the others had barely enough time to hop in before i started up the   
  
jeep and began to drive off towards the nearest doctor. every so often i glanced over to look at Joey as he cried out in  
  
pain, still looking flush in the face and still making those strange sounds. he was starting to scare me more and more  
  
by the minute. every time he let out one whimper or cry of pain. he was only a baby, after all. he was in a very weak   
  
state. yet, i still couldn't possibly figure out what went wrong. 'it must have something to do with that antidote' i  
  
thought to my self as i imagined all the horrible things that antidote might've done to my Joey. hell, that might not've  
  
been the antidote at all. what if they gave him a poison instead? 'no. it can't be.' i kept telling my self as i drove  
  
down the dirt road, lost in thought. finally, we arrived at a small building with a sign hanging atop that read   
  
'doctor' in both english and arabic i barely bothered to park as i grabbed Joey and rushed inside. once the young  
  
red-headed nurse saw his condition, she quickly grabbed him from me and rushed him into a small room, screaming at the   
  
doctors in a language i had never before heard. suddenly feeling strangely tired, i sat down in one of the waiting  
  
room chairs, and closed my eyes. before i knew it, i soon felt my self drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time change thingy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"seto...Seto..." i heard a familiar voice calling out to me. i had heard it a million times, and yet i still couldn't   
  
quite place it. it was so warm and welcoming. smooth, like rich warm honey. "Seto..." it was on the tip of my tongue.  
  
"seto..." then it came to me. it was.."Joey..?" slowly, i opened my eyes and gazed upon the smiling face of my blonde  
  
lover, back in his normal form. it seemed so strange, to see him like that. and yet, i couldn't be happier. once the idea  
  
that this was the real joey, not the baby joey, sank into my my mind, i leaped up and pulled him down into my almost  
  
painfully tight grasp. "you're ok..you're ok.." i repeated to my self over and over again, still not bringing my self  
  
to believe that he was back. he chuckled and pulled back so that he could look at me again, once again smiling that warm  
  
welcoming smile down upon my cold features. "you just need to wake up Seto." i was confused by this as i looked up  
  
at him and quirked a delicate brown eye brow. "wake up? what..?" his smile remained as he placed his warm hand on my   
  
cheek soothingly. "you just need to wake up. then every thing's gonna be ok." this only confused me even more, until   
  
suddenly, every thing around us disappeared and Joey's body began to slowly fade. i opened my mouth to cry out for him,   
  
but no sound would come out. i tried my hardest to reach out and grab his hand, but my arms wouldn't move.   
  
i couldn't breath. i couldn't open my eyes. i saw nothing but darkness, until...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" i screamed as i sat up in bed, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath as i placed a hand on  
  
my chest to still my rapidly beating heart. "i'm in my room..." then i felt stiring behind me as a mop of dishelved  
  
familiar blonde hair poked up from under the covers and rested upon my cool yet sweaty back. "mmmm..what's wrong babe?"  
  
i heard him mutter sleepily. i craned my neck so i could glance at the person, until i finally reckognized those sleepy  
  
brown puppy eyes. "You're-you're ok..." he looked confused as he turned around to sit in my lap and nip gently at my neck.  
  
"of course i am. why wouldn't i be?" he asked in a low sleepy voice. "you..were a baby..and we were in egypt, and you got  
  
sick..." his eyes went wide for a moment, before a sleepy smile spread across his face and he let out a quiet laugh.  
  
"relax. you were just having a bad dream." he said while running his delicate pale fingers through my soft sable hair.  
  
"a..dream?" he nodded, still smiling cheerfully. "mmhmm. now, get up. we have to get ready for mokuba's birthday party."  
  
he didn't notice how wide my eyes as he got up and wrapped a sheet around his naked form before grabbing some clothes   
  
and heading towards our private bathroom. ".....uh-oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Chan: well, i bet you weren't expecting that, were you? *grins* to tell you the truth,  
  
i wasn't either.  
  
Hiei: yeah. it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.  
  
CK: i wike it! ^_^ *huggles reviewers* and i hope you did too!   
  
Hiei: *hands CK a 10* there. they can't resist that. erm..i mean, uh..  
  
Neko Chan: he means we hope you enjoyed! please R&R and tell us what you think!  
  
CK: bye bye! and tank 'ou for not fwaming! 


End file.
